Werehog In Love - Sonamy FanFiction
by LoveSweetsSyrine2002
Summary: He is always that very lucky super hero who enjoys that place arrogantly. She was always his fan until time had come and she forgot about him. And with one touch of a button, everything changed on that day. He becomes hated by everyone, while she becomes confident in front of the others. And suddenly, the wolf become obsessed with only one word: "Amy".
1. Prologue

**H** e always felt that he was very lucky to be the super hero. He loved the attention so much that sometimes he gets jealous when he sees one of his friends get more attention than he has.

 **O** ne day, his enemy had a genius idea that made him being hated by everyone that once loves him: His family, his friends and even his girlfriend.

 **S** he, who wants everyone to refer her as Amy, was one of his first fans. She always greats him with an "I love you!" or one if her tight hugs. But she overcome her love to him four years ago.

 **O** ne day, the evil doctor had a crazy idea that made her the unique one with no fear for this wild beast.

 **A** nd suddenly, the wolf become obsessed with only one word: "Amy"

 _ **All rights reserved ©**_


	2. First Chapter

Playlist: 01\. Beyoncé ft. Jay Z - Crazy In Love

 _"Arrogance is weakness disguised as strength."_

 _~Unknown_

* * *

Sonic

I was doing my usual run to clear some thoughts. But my mind would always drift to all the things that changed.

 _'My name is Sonic T. Hedgehog, nineteen years old; hot guy and proud! I'm as called the fastest thing alive and the "hero" and known by a lot of people. My best friend is a young genius blond named Miles Power but I like to call him Tails due to him always wearing his long yellow scarf that looks like two tails._

 _There is Knuckles, a twenty three years old hot-h_ _eaded_ _guy. He has a very short temper but he's overprotective of his sister and the Master Emerald from a twenty one years old Rouge The Bat, his fiancé. They would always fight for the stupidest things._

 _There is Sally Acorn, my nineteen years old girlfriend and the princess of Mobius. She is a tomboy redheaded and has_ _a nice figure, yet, she would cause some unecessary attention towards other males._

 _Anyways, there is Charmy, Vector and Espio but they already le_ _ft_ _to Spain for an important mission that they didn't want tell me about. There is Silver T. Hedgehog, one of my brothers and the youngest. He has shockingly long silver hair, despite his young age. He has a giant crush on Blaze the cat, a purple headed sixteen years old girl with golden eyes._

 _Also, there is Shadow and Manic, my two other siblings. Manic is younger than me while Shadow is twenty. There is Cream T. Rabbit, a fifteen years old girl with an always cute smiley face; and her mother Vanilla T. Rabbit; who will eventually marry Vector._

 _And in the end, there is my_ _Yandere_ _fan girl who now bec_ _ame_ _an_ _old_ _memory. She is named Amelia Rose but prefers people calling her Amy Rose_ _. She may_ _ha_ _ve_ _to be eighteen years old_ _by_ _now_ _and i_ _f you ask_ _me what would she look like, I would answer you with I don't know. However, she had a bob style pinkish hair_ _,_ _emerald forest green eyes and always wore her red dress, white and red boots and had a headband. Sadly, she left Mobius three years ago. We still don't know how did she vanish in one night or how but we are sure that Rouge and Cream were the only people who saw the farewell. all that Cream stated was that Amy_ _left us_ _for some serious business but she didn't tell us the reason.'_

Suddenly, my phone rang bringing me back to reality, I took it out of my pocket to see Tails' photo.  
"Hey, buddy! What's up?" I asked answering the phone, a smile found its way on my lips.  
"Sonic, we need you now! Dr. Eggman kidnapped Cream and we need to save her faster!" Tails said from the other line and from the tone of his voice, he was shouting, nervous and terrified.

 _'_ _Of course, after all he have a crush on little lucky Cream._ _'_ I thought smirking.

"Okay, Tails! I'll meet you there!" I said and hung up then run as fast as I can towards Dr. Eggman 's den.

I run and entered faster thought the doors without the robots noticing then run towards a door that said Don't Go In. I pushed the door open and saw Cream tied up in the corner of the room while tears kept falling from her eyes. I run towards her and untied her.

 _'_ _Eggman was really stupid for keeping everything unsecured!_ _'_ I thought as I finally untied all of the ropes that held Cream.

"Sonic, run! It's a trap-" Cream said but was cut by the closing doors and Eggman's evil laugher. I clenched my fists and run towards the doors and tried to break it but couldn't. Then, some robots showed up and took Cream and tied her up again and put her in the corner of the room. I tried to run but I was cough in between hundred of robots. I tried to kick them or punch them but I ended up hurting my hands even more because well, I'm not like Knuckles.  
"Gave up or not, blue hedgehog?" Dr. Eggman asked and started laughing again maniacally then told his robots to tie me up. I tried again to punch them but I only knocked out four or five of them until my body gave up and the other robots tied me up then threw me on a chair.

All I could see was a very big red dot. I started to panic.

"Now, Sonic do you want to hear my evil plane this time? Of course! Well, you are today my laboratory experiment. And I'm going to use this laser on you to see if it will work or not!" He said to himself before laughing again and patted his machine.

 _'No! I don't want to be ugly! I don't want to be_ _come a monster_ _! Anyone help me! Someone help me please!'_ I screamed through my head then turned at the laser again. Eggman pushed a red button and the small red dot turned into a crimson red huge ball of red and white lights before I felt something hot and aching touch my body.

After some seconds, I heard a crash next to me as the evil Doctor was running away. I turned my head towards Tails who was panicking before drifting off to the darkness.

* * *

 _Updates are on Mondays or Wednesdays! Thank you so much for reading, bye!_

 _~The Black Rose_


End file.
